


Before the Beginning of the End

by EmbersAtDusk



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tags Are Hard, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbersAtDusk/pseuds/EmbersAtDusk
Summary: Dr. Strange uses the time stone instead of giving it to Thanos, sending himself, Tony, and Peter back to 2016, before Dr. Strange's car crash, before the Avengers broke up, but after Peter got bitten by the spider. Their bodies from 2018 replace their 2016 ones. They won't waste this chance to defeat Thanos and fix the Avengers.





	1. Doctor Strange Arrives in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. First fanfic I'll have published. Hope it's not too bad. This whole thing is a literal shower thought. The chapters will probably be short and I will probably get writer's block a few chapters in. I just felt the need to write and share, so enjoy, I guess

**April 23, 2018**  
Thanos grinned when the time stone appeared in Dr. Strange's hand. He reached for it, when all of a sudden, there was a flash.

**January 25, 2016**  
**Doctor Strange's POV**

It happened all at once. Dr. Strange had concentrated heavily, focusing all his power into the Time Stone - and here he was, 2 years in the past.

At the hospital.

In an empty bathroom.

Before the crash.

And he was wearing the exact same thing as he had on Titan, and, as far as Dr. Strange could tell, could do the exact same things. His 2016 body must have been replaced with his 2018 body, which was disturbing, to say the least.

Dr. Strange stared in the mirror, taking deep, heavy breaths. He cast an illusion spell, making his robes look like scrubs, and hiding the Cloak of Levitation. It was all still there, but nobody could see it.

Christine. He had to find Christine. He had to apologise for being such an ass to her - even though, according to others *cough*Tony*cough* Dr. Strange was still an ass, he knew he had changed quite a bit after becoming a Master of the Mythic Arts. Besides, someone needed to know what he was up to.

Dr. Strange left the restroom. "Hey Drew!" he said to the nearest nurse. "Do you know where Dr. Palmer is?"

He took a moment to think - then hesitated. "Room 403, I think. Explaining things to a patient."

Dr. Strange sighed. "Thanks, Drew," he said before running up the stairs.

He opened the door to room 403. Dr. Strange immediately spotted Christine, who was talking to a patient. "Christine, I need your help with something."

She glared at Dr. Strange before saying "I'll be a few minutes" to her patient. She stepped outside of the room and looked at Dr. Strange impatiently. "What's so important that you had to interrupt Ms. Grahens's checkup?"

He hissed "The fate of the universe." She looked even more impatient. "I'm not kidding. Come with me." She groaned, and he led her to the storage room.

"What the hell are we doing here, Stephen? Please don't tell me you want to make out. You should know that it's a no." She crinkled her nose in disgust.

He sighed. "Look, first of all, sorry for being such an ass to you. You're more than I deserve, and I don't expect you to forgive me for the way I've behaved the last few years, but this is really important."

Christine looked at him, surprised. "That… well, that wasn't what I was expecting." She smiled faintly. "Thanks, I guess. So, what's so important?"

Dr. Strange glanced at the door. "Please don't freak out," he begged, then lifted the illusion. Christine stared at him, speechless and shell-shocked. The Cloak waved at her ("Not now, Cloak!").

"I-I'm going crazy," Christine whispered. The slowly sunk to the floor, putting her hands around her knees. "I must be hallucinating, or, or-"

Dr. Strange cut her off. "I time traveled from 2 years from now - and it's all real. It's a lot to take in, I know, but I need you to tell Boss that I'll be gone."

Christine looked up at him. "Why can't you tell Boss that?"

Dr. Strange smiled sadly. "Well, when I brought myself back, I also brought back Stark and Spider-Man - we were all trapped on an alien planet together, fighting with some other aliens against this one alien who had a weapon that was almost powerful enough to wipe out half the universe."

Christine blinked. Surely… it must be some sort of prank. But the Cloak had waved at her…

"Alright, I'll tell him. Now go find this you need to save the universe, Stephen."

He nodded, and created a portal to a rooftop in Queens. Christine simply stared at if in shock, because that didn't obey any laws of physics - oh. Magic. Right.

Christine spotted Spider-Man - Spider-Man!! - on the other side of the portal. He was in a new suit that looked similar to Stark's Iron Man armour. Dr. Strange stepped through the portal, catching the attention of Spider-Man. Christine took a deep breath as the portal closed behind Stephen.


	2. Peter Parker Arrives in the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 people voted in the poll I set up, and 5 chose Dr. Strange, so I'll be changing the first chapter. Here is the next chapter for y'all. I was thinking about having Peter time travel to the middle of the school day, but that would reveal his identity, and I have no idea how he would make his classmates forget.

**Peter's POV**

 

Peter was panicking. He was back in Queens, falling from a tall building. He remembered his web shooters, and managed to shoot a web to the side of a building, swinging up by a shorter building and back-flipping to the top of it.

 

"Karen, are you online?" He asked, hoping his AI was there. 

 

"I am back online, Peter. I just reviewed the footage, and it appears you have time traveled."

 

"No shit, Sherlock," he whispered. "Ok, Karen, what's the date?"

 

"It is 5:03 PM, on January 25, 2016. I would recommend getting in contact with Tony Stark and Dr. Stephen Strange." 

 

Peter nodded. "Alright, I can do that. I think. At least, I can get in contact with Mr. Stark…"

 

Peter noticed people staring. Right, new suit. He retracted the Iron Spider suit into the spider on his chest. It revealed his other suit, the one that bore a more similar likeness to his oldest suit, the one that was practically pajamas. He sat down on the rooftop, looking onto Queens. Thank God he wasn't at school - his identity would've been revealed. 

 

"Karen, can you call Mr. Stark?" He asked her. It rang for a minute, before it went to voicemail. "Right… Thanos stabbed him. I hope he's ok!"

 

"He is most likely getting medical treatment right now, Peter. I assure you that he will be alright." Peter nodded, and sighed.

 

"Karen, can you look up Dr. Strange, please?"

 

"Dr. Stephen Strange is a neurosurgeon working at the New York Hospital. He has two PhDs and an MD, and has won several awards."

 

"Oh, so it wasn't a made up name, then… I'm an idiot."

 

"You can say that again, Peter," came a familiar voice from behind Peter. He looked up, and saw a portal, with Dr. Strange coming out of it. The portal closed behind him.

 

"Dr. Strange!" Peter started. "Karen told me you're an actual doctor, which is crazy! What happened on Titan, exactly? Did you use the Time stone to send us back here? Did it do it by itself? Why aren't we in our old bodies? Is Mr. Stark ok? Are you okay? Am I okay? Are we going to stop Thanos? Do you still have the time stone? Oh, I'm rambling again. Sorry. Shutting up now."

 

Dr. Strange sighed. "To answer your questions, I sent us back in time. Only you, Stark and I remember. Yes, I still have the Time stone. Happy?"

 

Peter nodded. "What will we do now?"

 

Dr. Strange took a moment to think. "We need to get the stones before Thanos. It is the only way we can kill him. Hulk will have to do the snap, he is the only one of us that can survive it." 

 

Peter frowned. "The Hulk is in space right now. How will we get to him?" 

 

"We find Thor, and he can come with us to visit Sakaar. There, we get the Hulk and Valkyrie. While in space, we might as well get some stones," was Dr. Strange's reply. "Space should be easy to get. We might have to steal Power and Reality. Soul, though…"

 

"Shouldn't we focus on Mind right now? Vision has it. How will we be able to get it out of him without killing him?" Asked Peter.

 

"Wakanda," Dr. Strange replied. "And you're right - we should be staying on Earth for now. Let's go talk to Stark." He opened a portal into the Medbay at Avengers Tower, and they both stepped through.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapter. So far, it's a lot longer than the first two chapters. I hope you like how four of the Avengers react to the time travelers ~


	3. Tony Stark Arrives in the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Second chapter of the day! It's not really focused on Tony because he is wounded and has to get surgery, but I still hope it is a good chapter nevertheless.

**Tony's POV**

 

 

Tony blinked multiple times, and collapsed onto a sofa. He retracted his armour into the nano-particle holder, and looked at the few of his teammates that were staring at him, confused.

 

Steve. Wanda. Vision. Natasha. All Rogue Avengers… but wait. They were in Avengers Tower. This must be before the mess called the Accords…

 

"Tony?" Asked Steve, worriedly. "What happened? Holy shit, are you bleeding?"

 

Tony nodded. "What's the date?" He choked out. 

 

"January 25…" said Wanda. "Why? And _why are you bleeding?_ "

 

"I need a year," Tony demanded. "2015? 2016? Please don't tell me it's 2014, 2014 was a mess."

 

They started to look more confused. "Tony, are you saying you _time traveled?_ " Asked Natasha.

 

"Yes! Where do you think I got this technology? 2018! Where do you think I got stabbed? On an alien planet fighting a power-hungry Titan who we need to stop!"

 

Vision blinked. "Tony, I recommend you go to the Medbay…" the others nodded, and helped Tony stagger to the elevator. They arrived in the Medbay.

 

A doctor took one look at his wounds and said "You need surgery stat." Tony grimaced as they put him on a table and wheeled him in to surgery. The Avengers stood in silence for about 10 minutes.

 

"So… that was…" started Steve, who got interrupted by Natasha. "Strange?" Steve nodded. 

 

"You can say that again," said Wanda. "What do you think he was talking about when he mentioned a 'power-hungry Titan?"

 

"Exactly what he meant," said a new voice. The Avengers stared at the portal that has just formed in the room, and the two people that stepped through it. They got into their fighting positions as the two unknown people walked into the room. The portal closed behind them.

 

"Relax, we're on your side!" The person in red and blue raised their hands above their head. The Avengers became stood up straight, but were still tense. 

 

"Who are you?" Asked Steve. Despite what they said, they could still be threats.

 

"I am Dr. Stephen Strange," stated the man in the blue robes and red Cloak, "a Master of the Mythic Arts. That portal is one of the many things I can do." He nodded towards the other person.

 

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" He replied cheerfully. "I can do stuff like this!" He shot a web towards the ceiling, and started to crawl across it. He dropped down next to Dr. Strange. The Avengers just stared. Two supposed heroes that they had never heard of?

 

"What is your business here?" Asked Steve in a stern tone. 

 

"We're looking for Stark," explained Dr. Strange. "We assumed that with a stab wound that he would go to the Medbay. Are we correct?"

 

Wanda nodded, but Natasha decided to keep questioning them. "How did you know he had a stab wound? Are you the ones who inflicted it?"

 

"Nonono!" Spider-Man said quickly. "We were on Titan with him - Thanos stabbed him. Dr. Strange saved us by bringing us back in time 2 years," he explained.

 

"Prove it," Natasha replied. "Prove that you were there with Stark."

 

"Stark used his nanotech to get rid of his suit, right?" Asked Stephen. Vision nodded. "Peter here has a nanotech suit that Stark made him. Put it on, Parker."

 

Spider-Man -  Peter - sighed. "Not cool, dude," he said. "I have a secret identity for a reason!" He then double tapped the spider symbol on his chest, and a suit that showed a similarity to Stark's armour formed around him. "I also have it all recorded.. Karen could probably pull the fight up on a screen."

 

"Karen?" Frowned Steve.

 

"My AI," Peter replied. "She's sort of like FRIDAY." 

 

"Ok, we believe you," Natasha stated. "We just need to talk. In the other room." She pulled the other Avengers present into another room. "FRIDAY, data on Peter Parker?"

 

"Peter Benjamin Parker was born in New York City, New York on August 27, 2001 where he was raised until the age of 6, when his parents, Richard and Mary Parker, were killed in an airplane crash overseas. He then went to live with his uncle and aunt Ben and May Parker, in Queens, New York. Parker was extremely bright and became a high honors student at Midtown High School." [Quoted from the Marvel Wiki, but I changed a few things]. 

 

Steve frowned. "This means that Spider-Man is a freshman in highschool…"

 

"A junior," Wanda corrected. "He said that they were brought back in time by 2 years. This means they are from 2018."

 

"Still…" said Natasha. "He is only 16 or 17… too young for this."

 

"Didn't Stark make his suit?"  Vision asked. The0y all groaned. 

 

"Of _course_ Stark would do this," Steve sighed. "Of _course."_

 

"FRIDAY, data on Dr. Stephen Strange?" Natasha asked.

 

"Stephen Strange was born on February 28, 1982 in New York City, New York. He was raised by his parents, Beverly and Eugene Strange, until he moved out at age 18. He got two PhDs and an MD at NYU. He is currently a neurosurgeon at New York Hospital, and has won several awards."

 

"So he is an actual doctor…" said Wanda.

 

"I wonder how he got from being a doctor to being a wizard" grumbled Steve.

 

"A lot can happen in two years," added Vision.

 

The Avengers walked back into the room to see Peter without his mask on - yeah, he was definitely a teenager. Dr. Strange was pacing impatiently.

 

"How long until Stark is out of surgery?" Dr. Strange barked.

 

"FRIDAY?" Asked Natasha.

 

"Boss will be out of surgery in about 2 hours, and it will be 5 hours until you can see him. Recovery should take at least 2 days."

 

"Too much time," Dr. Strange said, quieter. "Can we stay here? In the tower?"

 

Steve slowly nodded. "What else can you guys do, anyways?" 

 

"I once lifted a building off of me!" Peter said cheerfully. "I them webbed myself to a guy who flew up to this plane. I was on the outside of it. Then it crashed. He was trying to steal stuff from it - it was Mr. Stark's stuff, by the way - but I stopped him!"

 

Everyone in the room stared at him. "Peter," whispered Dr. Strange, "did you tell Mr. Stark about this?"

 

Peter shook his head slowly, realizing his mistake. "He couldn't exactly monitor what I did.. cause he took my suit away and I was using my home-made one… and I didn't really want to stress him out even more."

 

"Wait.." said Steve. "Home-made suit? Stark didn't make you Spider-Man?"

 

Peter shook his head. "Nope. I got bit by a radioactive spider on a school field trip. When my uncle died, I decided that I needed to do something about it, and started swinging around New York, with home-made web shooters and basically pajamas. In May of 2016 - well, this year, I guess - Mr. Stark found me, gave me this suit, and took me to fight -" 

 

Peter got interrupted by Dr. Strange. "They don't need to know that part," he raised his voice. "If we can stop it, then we will."

 

The Avengers frowned. "Stop what?" Wanda asked.

 

"Oh, just the Avengers split-" Dr. Strange put his hand over Peter's mouth. "What part of 'they don't need to know it' don't you get?"

 

Steve frowned. Did the Avengers split up? He wouldn't allow that to happen. Right?

 

"What about you?" Natasha asked, looking pointedly at Dr. Strange. "What turned you to a wizard when you were a neurosurgeon?"

 

Dr. Strange frowned. "I got in a bad car accident. My hands were unusable, and I had to resign." He lifted his hands, showing how they shook. "I found someone who told me to go to this place in Nepal. There, they taught me the Mystic Arts. My hands are a lot better now. I am - well, I was the Sorcerer Supreme. The Ancient One, the previous Sorceress Supreme, died in early 2017, and I was her successor. She's alive now, and more powerful than me - but I have our most powerful weapon."

 

"And what might that be?" Vision asked. 

 

Dr. Strange held up his hand, and the Time stone appeared above it. "This. It is one of the six Infinity Stones, and was created with the universe. It is what I used to send us back in time. Vision, the stone in your forehead is the Mind stone, and is also powerful."

 

Vision slowly held up his hand to touch it. "Well then," he whispered.

 

"I'm getting bored," Peter said. "Can we go to a training room? I never got to actually train, unless you count stopping pretty crime in Queens."

 

Steve chuckled. "Sure, kid," he said, and the group headed into the gym.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll take ideas for the next few chapters. I sort of know what to write but I also sort of don't, so some inspiration would be good.


	4. Sorcerers, Spider-Son, and Iron Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished another chapted, and am surprised I don't have writer's block yet. Maybe it's cause so many people seem to love this fanfic. I haven't really published any fanfics online before, and everyone's positive comments make me want to keep writing. I hate discontinued fanfics as much as the next person, so I'll try not to discontinue this one. 
> 
> Anyways, the end is pure fluff, and I hope you like it!

**5 hours later**

 

Steve, Wanda, Vision, Natasha, Peter, and Dr. Strange were chilling in the penthouse when FRIDAY informed them that they could visit Tony. Peter jumped to his feet almost immediately, Dr. Strange following suit. The Avengers followed them to Medbay.

 

The doctor let them into Tony's room. He smiled when he saw Peter, and sat up straighter.

 

"Hey Underoos," he grinned. "Things going ok? Where did you appear?"

 

Peter appeared to be a little nervous. "Mid-air," he replied. Tony looked a little concerned. "Apparently my past self had been on patrol. I barely had enough time to web to a building. I probably would've survived a fall, though."

 

Tony looked even more stressed than he had before. "Pete, you've gotten injured _enough_ before. Weren't you once stabbed on patrol before?" 

 

Peter slowly nodded his head. "Twice, actually". 

 

Tony sighed. "And both of those times, you told Karen that it was _fine_ , that you _didn't need me._ Both of those times I found you _bleeding to death in an alley_!!!"

 

Peter looked at the other Avengers in the room. They were obviously shocked that he had been stabbed before, but they were also surprised at how _fatherly_ Tony was being.

 

"Uh, Mr. Stark, can't we focus on the elephant in the room?" Peter finally said. "Like.. Thanos? And the Infinity Stones?"

 

Tony sighed, then looked at Dr. Strange. "You still have the Time stone?" Dr. Strange nodded. "We have the Mind stone, too. Just have to figure out how to get it off of Vision…"

 

"Wakanda," Dr. Strange interrupted. "They'll have the technology we need to get it out without killing Vision."

 

Vision cringed at this, while Natasha was confused. "Isn't Wakanda a Third World country?" She asked. 

 

Tony shook his head. "They hide what they really have until later this year. Because of their easy access to Vibranium, they have technology that is decades ahead of ours."

 

The Avengers blinked, stunned. "Oh, and they also have the Black Panther," Tony added, "Aka King - wait, no, his father isn't dead yet - Prince T'Challa. He is basically a superhero like us."

 

Wow. This was a lot for the Avengers. In one day, they got information about three superheros - Spider-Man, Dr. Strange, and Black Panther. Wanda, however, noticed another elephant in the room. "Who is Thanos?" She asked.

 

The three time travelers tensed. "I have footage, Mr. Stark, from my suit," Peter whispered. Tony nodded, and asked FRIDAY to have someone bring a TV in. Peter hooked his suit up to it, then sat in a chair next to Tony. Dr. Strange stood in the corner of the room, both he and his cloak tense. The Avengers couldn't help but become more tense, because everyone else in the room was worrying them. No chatter from Peter, no snide remarks from Tony, no sarcasm from Dr. Strange. They all watched the fight from Peter's point of view. 

 

The video lasted for half an hour. Tony, Dr. Strange, and Peter looked sad at the end of it. Dr. Strange suddenly looked more alert. "It seems I have some sorcerers chasing after me," he said, trying to remain calm. He sat down, everyone confused. He passed out as his Astral form appeared in front of them. "Watch over me." The Avengers stared in shock.

 

***

 

Dr. Strange looked at the Ancient One. He grew tenser. "What are you here for?" He asked.

 

"I would assume that it's obvious," the Ancient One replied. 

 

"There are numerous things you could be here for," was Dr. Strange's response. "There's the Time stone. There's the Cloak of Levitation. There's me, a new sorcerer popping out of nowhere."

 

"Give me the Time stone, and there won't be a need for a fight," she replied. "The Cloak of Levitation obviously chose you and won't leave you, and as long as you don't cause chaos, then I will have nothing to worry about."

 

"I don't want to fight, either," Dr. Strange replied. "And I thought you saw me in the future? At least, that's what you told me when you were dying."

 

The Ancient One blinked. "What are you implying?"

 

Dr. Strange sighed. "Two years from now, I used the Time stone to go back in time. It was the only way to save half the universe, to win against the mad Titan Thanos. I'm sorry, but I can't give up the stone. It may be the only chance to save half the universe."

 

The Ancient One nodded slowly. "You are a great sorcerer, Stephen," she says, "supposed to be the best of us. Did you use it to look into the future to see the possibilities?" Dr. Strange nodded. "How many were there where you won?" 

 

"Two," he whispered. "This was the way with the least amount of casualties." 

 

The Ancient One stepped towards the door. "Then I will no longer bother you. The Sanctum's doors will be wide open for you, should you need it."

 

"Thank you, Ancient One," Dr. Strange smiled. He slipped back into his body. The whole room stared at him.

 

"Dude, what the hell was that about?!" Peter exclaimed. "You, like, turned into a ghost of something! Were you fighting someone? What was going on?!"

 

Dr. Strange summarized everything in detail (much to Peter's delight). Everyone was glad that there was one less problem for them to deal with. 

 

**2 days later**

 

Tony was finally out of Medbay, happily. He got out late at night, and the first thing he did was put on Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. He remembered watching it when he was younger, and hoped that it would soothe him, what with all the time travel going on. He didn't notice a certain spider sneaking up on him until he spoke.

 

"I didn't know you liked Star Wars, Mr. Stark!" exclaimed Peter. Tony turned around to look at him, and raised his eyebrows. "Shouldn't you be asleep, kid? It's midnight."

 

Peter frowned. "It's not midnight. It's 11:30, there's a difference." He hopped onto the couch besides Tony. "Besides, I love Star Wars! In fact, when Ned found out -"

 

"Ned found out?!"

 

"Yeah, but don't worry, he didn't say anything. He's my Guy in the Chair! Anyways, when he found out, he dropped our Lego Death Star. We're both big fans."

 

Tony chuckled. "C'mere, kid," he said, putting his arm up, inviting Peter to cuddle. Peter accepted the invitation, sitting next to him, his head leaning on Tony's shoulder. Peter grabbed some blankets, and threw them over himself and Tony.

 

***

 

Rhodey arrived at the tower that night. On his way up to the penthouse, Steve talked to him, explain the predicament. "Tony and Peter seem to be close," he smiled. "Tony seems to act almost like a father towards Peter."

 

Rhodey laughed. " _Tony_? Acting like a _father?_ Yeah, no. Nah-ah. He would _never_ be like that."

 

The elevator doors opened then, revealing Peter and Tony, one of Tony's arms wrapped around Peter, the two of them cuddling under a blanket while the credits of a Star Wars movie played. Rhodey blinked in surprise, while Steve whispered "Told ya" to Rhodey, then walked to his room. Rhodey took out his phone and snapped a picture - there was no way he was passing up this golden opportunity for black mail.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't pass up the opportunity to have such a wonderful bit of fluff at the end. Don't worry, the series won't be focused on the relationship between Peter and Tony.


	5. Kaecilius Attacks Midtown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is sort of a school shooting and a death in this chapter. Summary will be in the end notes if you don't want to read it.
> 
> I'm writing this at 4 AM so I hope this chapter is ok

Peter woke up with a start. He checked his phone - it was 1 AM. He decided to think about Aunt May.

 

He was pretty sure she was out of town. It was one of her rare vacations, and Peter was pretty sure his past self had let her go by herself. 

 

It was Monday, although it still felt like Sunday. He had school. _Shit, he_  had school. He still didn't want to get up. It felt good in Tony's arms, but he knew he had to leave the tower. He shook Tony awake.

 

"Huh? Kid? What time is it?" Tony asked groggily. 

 

"Mr. Stark, I forgot something important," Peter said.

 

Tony rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What? Did something happen to your suit?"

 

Peter shook his head. "It's 1 AM right now. I have school today and - great. Just great. I'm supposed to be a freshman." He groaned, leaning into the couch. 

 

Tony sighed. "Well, we can't have things looking weird to other people. Do I have to take you to your apartment?"

 

Peter nodded. "May is out of town for the week. I just need to get back to the apartment to get my stuff."

 

Tony nodded. "Keep the Iron Spider spider under your clothes. Make it easily accessible, just in case something happens."

 

Peter grinned. "Ok, but you don't need to worry like this. I'll be fine. I'm Spider-Man, remember?"

 

"Yes. Which is why you need your suit," Tony sighed, exasperated.

 

"Well, I'm not nothing without my suit," Peter said, thinking back to the time Tony had told him something similar. Tony seemed to recall it too. They locked eyes. Peter suddenly hugged Tony out of nowhere. "Thanks," he whispered into his chest. "For everything." Startled, Tony slowly out his arms around Peter, hugging him back. "You're like the dad I never had." Tony held Peter in a tighter hug.

 

**8 AM**

**Midtown High School**

 

Peter yawned, looking for Ned. If his memory served him right, then they usually met by this locker… and there he was.

 

"Ned," Peter whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk."

 

Ned looked up at Peter. "Wow dude, did you grow over the weekend? Because -" he got interrupted.

 

"Not now, Ned. Restroom." Peter dragged Ned into the restroom. 

 

"Okay dude, what's going on? You're acting weird. You also look… older." Ned said, confused.

 

"Ok dude, have you seen the Spider-Man videos online?" Peter asked. Ned nodded. "Well, that's me."

 

"What the hell dude!" Ned freaked out. "Thanks for telling me. I mean obviously you would tell me, I'm your best friend, but -" Peter shushed Ned.

 

"Not now, Ned," started Peter. "There's a reason I look older. I _am_ older. I time traveled here, with Tony Stark and this wizard dude. We were on this alien planet fighting a crazy alien in 2018." 

 

Ned looked dazed. "My best friend… is a time travelling superhero… wait, you're 16!" Peter nodded. "A junior!" Peter nodded again. "Wait, _wizard dude?_ And _Tony Stark?!_ And an _alien planet?!!"_ Ned started jumping up and down, and Peter put a hand on his shoulder. 

 

The warning bell rang. "Pretend that I said nothing. Pretend that I'm 14. Don't ruin this for me, Ned - the first time around you shouted to the whole gym class that "I knew Spider-Man" because Liz had mentioned that she had a crush on Spider-Man."

 

Ned nodded as they left the bathroom. "That sounds like something I'd do," he admitted.

 

"Alright. This talk never happened," stated Peter. "Capisce?"

 

Ned nodded. "Capisce."

 

***

 

It was in Peter's second period class, Algebra II, that something eventful happened. Eventful meant the _superhero_ type of event full, the type Peter wanted to avoid at school. His Parker luck, however, had other plans.

 

The PA system turned on. "We have your principal at gun point," said a rough make voice, "and a person in every hallway. We ask for the time Traveller, Spider-Man to come out, or this will turn into one of bloodiest shootings on record."

 

People tensed. They were confused. Peter, however, stood up. "I knew there was a good reason Mr. Stark told me to bring my suit," he said out loud. The whole class stared at him.

 

"Penis? _You? No_  way you're Spider-Man," Flash laughed nervously. Peter simply nodded, pulling the spider from under his shirt. 

 

"What did he mean 'time traveller,' Peter?" His teacher, Ms. Riley, asked nervously. 

 

"I'm from 2018," he told her. "Got sent back in time because this wizard dude used magic to send himself, Mr. Stark and I back in time before the next alien invasion happened." He smirked internally - Dr. Strange wasn't there to put a hand over his mouth this time. 

 

Peter double tapped the spider, and the Iron Spider suit emerged around him. The whole class gasped. "Karen, call Mr. Stark," he asked his AI.

 

His teacher frowned. "Karen?" She asked.

 

"My AI," Peter explained hastily.

 

Tony picked up almost immediately. "Kid, you ok? Aren't you in school?"

 

Peter laughed nervously. "Yeah, about that.. um, some people got to the principal. Demanded for me. Used the words 'time traveller' and Spider-Man. I might need back up."

 

Tony sighed. "I'm on my way. Don't do anything stupid, o-" 

 

He was cut off by the PA. "If Spider-Man isn't out here in 1 minute, we will start shooting people."

 

Tony groaned. "Kick ass, kid. I'll be there in 39 seconds." He hung up.

 

"Ok guys, Mr. Stark told me to kick ass so I'm bound to kick ass, right?" Peter said to his class, bouncing around nervously. He walked over to the door, and opened it.

 

He dodged a bullet. It would've bounced off his armor, but Peter needed to keep his reflexes up. He dodged more bullets, and webbed up the person shooting them. He webbed up half the people in the hallways when Tony joined him. 

 

"Heeyyyy Mr. Stark! How has your day been?" Peter asked cheerfully whole webbing up a shooter. "By the way, my whole English class knows."

 

Tony sighed, exasperated. Peter heard him call Dr. Strange. In less than 5 seconds, he was standing next to them, and the three of them made their way to the office. 

 

What Peter and Tony we're not expecting - but apparently Dr. Strange was - was a sorcerer. A sorcerer that Dr. Strange seemed to know. 

 

"Kaecilius," he growled. " How did you figure out that Spider-Man is a time traveller?"

 

The sorcerer, Kaecilius, grinned. "Simple. The Time stone went missing. Spider-Man got a new suit, two new suits according to some people, then disappeared for the whole weekend. I just had to put some effort into finding out who he was."

 

Peter heard Tony say some things that Peter wouldn't so much as write down under his breath. 

 

The three attacked. Dr. Strange's cloak wrapped itself around Kaecilius, and Peter webbed him to the wall. Dr. Strange cast a spell that froze him, and Tony used his blaster to… to kill him. 

 

"Well, that was easier than last time," Dr. Strange sighed, out of breath. Peter just stared at the dead body. 

 

Tony seemed to understand immediately. His gauntlet retracted, and he put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "It had to be done," he whispered. Peter nodded, grateful for his mask. There were tears in his eyes.

 

"By the way, doc," started Tony, "Peter's English class found at. Can you, uh, reverse that?" 

 

Dr. Strange nodded. "It shouldn't be too hard," he said. Peter led him to his English class, and upon opening the door, the class, who had evidently been whispering, fell silent, gawking at the heroes. 

 

Ned was the one to break the silence. "Is this the wizard you were talking about, Peter?" He asked excitedly. The class started to whisper again as Peter facepalmed.

 

"Peter, you need to learn to shush," sighed Dr. Strange. "It's like spoiling a movie that hasn't come out yet. I won't always be there to put a hand over your mouth." Peter nodded, then slipped out of the classroom. 

 

When Dr. Strange was done, not even Ned could remember who Spider-Man was. Dr. Strange told them that Spider-Man's identity had been revealed, and everyone's memory had to be erased in order to keep it secret. The class was upset, but understanding.

 

As soon as they were outside of the classroom Peter retracted his suit, then hugged Tony, whose suit had already retracted. Tears started to pour, but Tony just stood there, holding Peter. His hand ran down Peter's back, comforting him. "Thanks, Mr. Stark," he sniffled. Dr. Strange created a portal to the tower, and the time travellers left the high school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Peter realizes he still has school. He decides to tell Ned everything. Tony had Peter take his Iron Spider suit to school, just in case. Kaecilius attacks, demanding for "Spider-Man the time traveller". Kaecilius gets killed in a fight against Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Dr. Strange. Peter sobs about it into Tony's arms at the end.


	6. Dr. Strange Quits and Sam Meets Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I'll probably only be posting once every day or two now that the initial excitement I had to write this has worn off.

Dr. Strange had to go to work on Monday. It was strange, going back to the hospital. After almost two years of not working, he had to get used to this weird schedule.

 

He didn't bother changing - he simply put an illusion spell on his clothing, like when he first arrived in the past. His robes and cloak transformed into hospital scrubs, and he created a portal to an alley by the hospital. The portal disappeared, and Dr. Strange walked into work for the first time in two years.

 

Dr. Strange had written a resignation form up. He knew he couldn't work because of his hands - they were a lot better than before, but he couldn't perform a surgery. Before he turned this slip in, though, he had to talk to Christine.

 

Dr. Strange walked into the hospital, confident. He clocked in, and found Christine on the second floor. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she turned startled.

 

"Christine, about Friday…" he started. "We need to talk."

 

Christine scoffed. "You can say that again." 

 

Dr. Strange led her into mop closet at the end of the hall. Christine put a hand on her hip. "Well?"

 

Dr. Strange sighed. "A lot of this is going to be hard to explain," he explained. "And a bit unbelievable."

 

Christine rolled her eyes. "After Friday, I'm not sure anything can faze me anymore."

 

Dr. Strange chuckled. "You'd be surprised, Christine," he States before launching into a detailed conversation. He talked about the car crash, his desperation - how we went to Kamar Taj in Nepal with the last of his money, and how he was trained in the Mythic Arts. He talked about Kaecilius and Dormammu. 

 

"Dormammu shouldn't be much of a problem in this timeline," he said. "Time is non-existent in the Dark Realm. Dormammu should remember the other timeline, so my… bargain should still hold."

 

Christine nodded. "If I hadn't seen you doing magic for myself, I would've thought you were crazy," she said. "Yet here we are…"

 

Dr. Strange made a resignation form he had filled out earlier appear out of thin air. Christine stared at it for a minute before realizing what it was.

 

"No," she whispered. "You can't quit! I don't care if the Avengers need you. _We_ need you."

 

Dr. Strange sighed. "Christine, I can't work anymore," he said, and held up his hands.

 

Christine stared in horror at them. "Wow," she whispered. "You weren't kidding when you said it was bad."

 

Dr. Strange nodded. "They're mostly functional now. They just shake a little. Before all of _this_ ," he created a shield, then made it disappear, "I could barely move them."

 

Christine sighed. "I guess you have to quit then."

 

Dr. Strange left the closet with Christine, and went to his boss' office to turn it in. His boss was outraged - which Dr. Strange understood, he was the best there was - but Dr. Strange simply left the building.

 

He was walking to an alley to lift the illusion spell off of his clothing when he got a call from Tony.

 

"Peter's school is getting attacked," Tony gushed. "We need you here. We don't know how else to erase everyone's memories of Peter becoming Spider-Man."

 

Dr. Strange sighed. "I'll be right there, Stark." He looked up a photo of Midtown - he had heard Peter mention the name of it before - and created a portal to the hallway. He aided them, and, to his surprise, found out that Kaecilius was behind it. They killed him, which was surprisingly easier to do than in the last timeline. Dr. Strange erased some memories, and created a portal. Tony helped a sobbing Peter into the tower, where he sat down on the couch.

 

***

 

Sam and Steve were hanging out in the living room when it happened. Steve had decided to tell Sam what happened in a single sentence earlier, not elaborating on much ("So apparently Tony time traveled here from 2018 along with a 16-year-old superhero and a wizard in order to stop an angry alien"). Sam decided it was best not to ask questions - that is, until a sparkling portal appeared in the middle of the living room, and three people stumbled through.

 

Sam spit out the soda he had been drinking, while Steve just looked up, worried. A man dressed in blue robes and a red cloak came through first. Sam assumed this was the wizard. Next followed a sobbing teenager and Tony. Sam thought he heard Tony say "We did what we had to do to save your school. I'm just glad nobody on our side got hurt." _Like you_ was left hanging in the air and unsaid. The teenager simply sobbed more, and Tony pulled him into a hug and sat on the couch on the other side of the room with him. 

 

Sam and Steve turned away from the two, and looked at an exhausted wizard, who was also sitting on the couch. 

 

"So, uh…" Sam tried to start a conversation with the wizard. "Hi. I'm Sam."

 

The wizard nodded. "I'm Dr. Stephen Strange." He held out his hand, and Sam shook it. 

 

"So, what's up with Tony and this kid?" Sam whispered.

 

Dr. Strange sighed and shook his head. "I swear, they're like a father and son," he said, exasperated. "Neither of them will admit it, but they sure act like it."

 

Sam was flabbergasted. How much has Tony changed over the course of two years? What made him so fatherly?

 

Steve laughed. "You should've seen them last night, Sam," he said, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I caught them asleep on the couch, snuggling with each other, while a movie played."

 

Dr. Strange laughed. "I've only known them for a few days," he said, "but that definitely sounds like something they would do."

 

"So…" started Sam, "Why is the kid crying?"

 

Dr. Strange tensed. "Somebody figured out that Peter is a time traveller," he said, "and that person just happened to be someone who was one of my enemies I had to kill in the other timeline, and we had to kill him just now in order to keep the students at Peter's school safe."

 

So now Sam knew the young hero's name - Peter. "Why is he crying? He helped save his school."

 

Dr. Strange sighed. "From what I've heard, Peter seems to hate killing people, no matter who they are." Sam frowned - part of the superhero package was death. Was Peter ready for this? "In late 2017, I saw him on the news. It talked about how Spider-Man had supposedly saved the person who dropped a building on him from a firey death in the after-math of the plane crash they caused."

 

Both Sam and Steve paled. "Plane crash?" whispered Sam. "A dropped building?" whispered Steve.

 

This kid… Spider-Man, as his name seemed to be, for whatever reason, had been through way to much for someone his age. 

 

Dr. Strange shrugged when he saw their expressions. "Ask them. Oh, and Peter will have heard our whole conversation, by the way. He has super-hearing."

 

The three looked over at Peter and Tony. Peter had stopped crying, but was leaning on Tony's shoulder. He shot Dr. Strange a glare, to which Dr. Strange chuckled at. 

 

"What other powers does he have?" Asked Steve. Peter had never elaborated on what his exact powers were.

 

"Super-hearing, as I'm demonstrating now," started Peter, drying his tears and sitting up. Tony looked a little confused, but didn't say anything. "I have an extremely fast metabolism. I have super strength - I can bench press buses. All my senses are, like, dialed to 11." Tony smirked at this, and Peter laughed. "I also stick to things." He jumped up to the ceiling, staying there. Sam and Steve stared in shock.

 

"How did you get these powers?" Asked Sam.

 

Peter laughed. "I was bitten by a radioactive spider on a field trip!" he said, landing on the couch. 

 

"Why did you become Spider-Man?" Asked Steve.

 

Peter tensed. In a serious tone, he said "When bad things happen and you have the power to stop them but don't, then they happen because of you." Everyone in the room was silent for a minute, trying to figure out what it meant. Nobody asked - they decided it was Peter's story to share. 

 

***

 

Wanda, Vision, Natasha, and Rhodey arrived later. Rhodey was introduced to Peter and Dr. Strange. Dr. Strange didn't talk much, and Peter kept stuttering.

 

"H-hi, C-Colonel Rhodes!" Peter stammered, obviously nervous. "I'm P-Peter!" 

 

Rhodey laughed. "You can call me Rhodey."

 

Peter sighed in relief. "Okay, Rhodey."

 

"Hey!" Tony butted in. "You just met him and decide to call him Rhodey, and you've known me for two years and still call me Mr. Stark! What can I do to get you to call me Tony?"

 

Peter stared at him, with a very serious look on his face. He was silent for a few seconds, before stating "Nothing." Everyone in the room stared at him, and burst into laughter. Peter cracked a smile, and Tony hugged him. Peter could hear him saying "You little shit" under his breath, a smile on his face.

 

Needless to say, they had a movie night.

 

 


	7. Wakanda Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, but I cannot write a long chapter to save my life. Oh, and happy birthday to me! ^_^

Even though they were struggling to fit in because of their experience, Tony, Peter, and Dr. Strange had a good time with the Avengers. Tony didn't want it to end, but he knew it had to, eventually. The Accords would be proposed in a few months. In a few years, Thanos would attack.

 

They needed to act. They needed to gather the stones - which is why Tony started to work on rebuilding the time machine. Right now, only two of the stones were on Earth. They had those two. Tony reminded himself to reach out to Wakanda. 

 

Tony desperately wanted to avoid the Civil War. Sometimes, his mind drifted to Siberia. It was hard to not go and attack Steve, sometimes. He had to keep reminding himself that this Steve hadn't left him stranded in Siberia - and he never would, if Tony had anything to do with it. They hadn't found Bucky yet, so this Steve _didn't know._

 

Tony realized that in Siberia, he had been blinded by rage. He still partially blamed Bucky, even though he had been brainwashed. He didn't know what he was doing - which made it even more important for the Avengers to find him sooner.

 

Tony stopped working. He realized that getting Wakanda to be an ally was their current top priority. If any aliens attacked, they could help with their armies and the Black Panther. They had their technology, and they could remove the mind stone from Vision's head. That would give them remote access to two Infinity Stones.

 

"FRIDAY," he began, "please contact King T'Chaka of Wakanda. Tell him I need his help. Ask him and Prince T'Challa to fly here as soon as possible, preferably tomorrow."

 

"Yes boss."

 

 

"He has accepted."

 

***

 

If there was one thing King T'Chaka wasn't expecting, it was a message from Tony Stark - _Tony Stark,_ of all people - asking him and his son to visit the Avengers Tower. T'Chaka couldn't figure out what warranted this; to the rest of the world, Wakanda was a third world country, and it should be the same to Tony.

 

T'Chaka decided to accept. He would have T'Challa being his nanotech Black Panther suit be with him, so if any trouble arose, they would be fine.

 

T'Challa, too, was confused when his father told him they were going to visit Tony Stark in America. They usually weren't concerned about the Avengers - what had changed?

 

Nevertheless, he found himself on a plane to Stark Tower.

 

What he did not expect was for Tony to point out the Black Panther suit as soon as they arrived.

 

***

 

"Ah, I see you've brought your Black Panther suit," Tony sighed, looking at T'Challa's necklace pointedly. "I really wish you shared that nanotech with everyone else. If would've really helped me with this," he motioned to his chest.

 

T'Challa frowned. "How do you know about that?" He asked. "And I thought you had your arc reactor removed."

 

Tony laughed. "This is a housing particle for nanites. It is my version of your necklace there," he tapped it. Both the king and prince were confused - how did Tony know about Wakanda?

 

"Explain how you know about us, Stark," demanded King T'Chaka. He needed to know how his secret got out.

 

"It's simple to explain," stated a man they hadn't seen before, stepping out of the shadows. "In our timeline, you reveal yourself to the world."

 

"Excuse me, who are you?" T'Chaka asks. 

 

"I am Dr. Stephen Strange," the man explains, "a Master of the Mythic Arts."

 

"He's a wizard," Tony summarized, grinning. Dr. Strange groaned. "What? It's true!"

 

Shaking his head, Dr. Strange used magic visuals to explain what happened. They told him about Thanos, and how the entire universe was in danger.

 

"I see…" T'Chaka frowned. "And you need us because…?"

 

Tony sighed. "Your country is the only place that has the technology that can remove the Mind stone from Vision's head." It was clear his ego was hurt, and Dr. Strange grinned. 

 

T'Chaka nodded. "I will see what I can do for you. If it is true that the universe is in danger…" he sighed. "Then you can count on us." He nodded in respect, then left for his jet. 

 

T'Challa didn't go, though. "I am sorry for what you have been through," he said, "and will be honored to help." He turned around, and followed his father, who was waiting at the door.

 

Tony grinned, and turned to Dr. Strange. "What next?"

 

***

 

Vision wasn't sure what it would feel like to no longer have the Mind stone in his head. Would he have a different personality? Would he be as kind, or reasonable? Would he still be able to lift Thor's hammer? 

 

Would he still have feelings for Wanda?

 

There was only one way to find out.

 

As he lay on the table in Wakanda, about to be knocked unconscious, he knew there was only one way to find out.

 

Princess Shuri, the head of Wakanda's science division, was only 16 - but he had faith in her to keep him alive. He closed his eyes as she stabbed a sedative into him, and was knocked unconscious.

 

***

 

Vision was largely unchanged, and the Avengers had Wakanda as an ally. Dr. Strange took the Mind stone, and placed it with the Time stone.

 

Two down, four to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update for a while. I went to DISNEYLAND AND CA ADVENTURE!!! Did you know they are replacing an area there with an Avengers area?! I'm excited af to go back in a few years! I also went a roller coaster with a loop de loop for the first time!!! The Incredi-Coaster is amazing. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll update sooner, and have a nice life everyone! (Lmao)


	8. Hiatus

Sorry, I got writer's block, idk when I'll update  
Sorry if I got your hopes up about a new chapter  
I'm working on a one shot, it's nearly done


End file.
